


Attention

by CuzICanBitches



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Attention by Charlie Puth, Clubbing, Depressed Keith (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), I just couldn't help but think of klance when I heard the song, I'm Sorry, Just a little tho, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sorry guys, it gets a little sexy, klance, not a whole lot, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuzICanBitches/pseuds/CuzICanBitches
Summary: I know that dress is karma, perfume regretYou got me thinking 'bout when you were mine, ohAnd now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?But you're not coming home with me tonightYou just want attention, you don't want my heart





	Attention

**You’ve been runnin’ round, runnin’ round, runnin’ round throwin that dirt all on my name**

 

Keith was drinking one of Shiro’s fancy drinks when he saw him. Lance. They had broken up a couple of days earlier and the pain was still there. Keith had caught Lance with that Lotor guy from his classes in their apartment. They were sitting on the couch, Lotor’s hands in Lance’s hair. Keith left immediately, getting Shiro and Pidge to get his things. Pidge had convinced him that coming out would be a good idea but seeing those eyes, him in that shirt that he had the first time they had- 

  
  


**You’ve been going round, going round, going round every party in L.A.**

**‘Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I’d be at one, oh**

 

Lance had been crying for the last three days. He had invited Lotor over for a study session and ended up with a broken heart. Lance explained what happened to Shiro and Pidge but both said that Keith wouldn’t listen to what they had to say and to just leave it. Pidge and Hunk told Lance that going out would be a good idea but ever since Hunk brought out that shirt, Lance had been on the verge of tears. 

 

Now he was in a club that he didn’t know and saw a familiar pair of eyes at the bar. He turned to leave but couldn’t find Pidge or Hunk. Lance didn’t know how he was going to get through this night. 

 

**I know that dress is karma, perfume regret**

**You got me thinking ‘bout when you were mine**

  
  


Keith’s eyes followed the brunet though the club. When Lance’s eyes met his, he quickly turned around, a blush faintly present on his face. He sipped his drink, enjoying the burn going down. Feeling a presence next to him, he turned to see a familiar silhouette. Lance. His eyes started to burn and he turned back to his drink, signalling to Shiro for another one. 

 

“Hey”

 

Violet eyes met Blue and in an instant there was a familiar heat running through both owners bodies.

 

**And now I’m all up on ya, what you expect?**

 

Lance went out onto the dance floor, knowing that Keith’s eyes were following him, his hips swinging slightly. The music was loud enough that all Lance could hear was his own heartbeat and the lyrics. Starting to dance along with the music, it wasn’t long before he had a couple of guys dancing with him. Closing his eyes, he just felt the music, and a familiar pair of hands on his hips. Reaching up to tangle his fingers in Keith’s hair, he felt something nudging him between his thighs. A pair of lips on his neck started to give him shocks and he moaned softly, leaning his head back to lean on Keith’s shoulder. Violet and Blue flashed and Lance swears that he’s never moved quicker in his life. 

 

**But you’re not coming home with me tonight**

  
  


He knew that this was a bad idea but if felt so good. The feeling of Lance in his arms was so sweet and familiar and it felt like everything before he walked in on them-

 

Keith broke from the kiss and pinned Lance’s arms to the wall of the bathroom stall. He wasn’t entirely sure how he and Lance gravitated in here but he knew that it had to stop. He looked at Lance which was mistake number one. His eyes were hooded, his lips were red and full and his shirt was unbuttoned, showcasing a few marks blooming on his chest. Lance made a small noise, trying to get Keith to continue whatever it was that was making him feel so good. Keith felt his walls crumbling down until he saw something. A mark, almost healed. A mark from the night before they broke up. It was on Lance’s ribs, situated right above a scar from when they got a little too rough in the living room. Keith felt his heart turn to ice and immediately recoiled from Lance. 

 

Lance looked at him in surprise, wondering what he could have done wrong as Keith stormed out of the bathroom. Lance ran after Keith, almost losing him until they got outside and was able to catch him. 

 

“Keith! Keith, Stop! Where are you going?” Lance panted, slowing down. 

 

Keith turned, fury in his eyes and whispered something that broke Lance into pieces 

 

“ **You just want attention, you don't want my heart** ”

 

Keith stormed back into the club as Lance’s knees buckled. Everything became a blur until he felt Hunks hands on his shoulders, shaking him awake. 

 

“Lance? Lance, buddy? You there? What's going on?” 

 

“he hates me…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a song fic series with klance? comment down below if you want a continuation  
> If you guys do want one, I'm considering doing Sorry (Not Sorry) by Demi Lovato or Send My Love by Adele
> 
> also my tumblr is sincerelyfuckyou.tumblr.com


End file.
